Pirates Brotherhood
Admin= =Overview= There are other pirates on the planet but the Brotherhood is the most organized and secretive. It is not just a brotherhood but also a family since most of those who make up the organization are the descendents of the original founder and the crews and once you become a member you are a member for life to ensure the secrecy remain intact. Everyone is treated with respect and lives well. There are no poor or uneducated. There is great discipline and greed is not tolerated nor is useless violence. The belief that there is honor among thieves, or in this case pirates holds very strong and true. Follow the rules and codes and you will live well and be treated well, break those rules and punishment is dealt out very harshly. History =Isle Of Corsairs= In his quest to create a bit of visible chaos on the planet, Tassos enlisted the help of many of the younger Guardians this island was born. First the volcano rose from the sea and then the island was formed around it. A lake formed in the center of the volcano and waterfalls rain down from the sides in two places. Sheer unclimbable cliffs make up the perimeter of the island with massive rocks and sandbars. Gale force winds cause the waves to constantly smash against the rocks. Dark storm clouds cover the island and add perpetual rains and lightning to the mix. =Ranks and Titles= Leaders '''Pirate Leader (Lord Captain):''' The Leader of the Brotherhood is the Lord Captain. This person is usually an heir of the previous Lord Captain be it male or female. If their is no heir and the Lord Captain wishes to retire or dies then a person of their choosing will be appointed the new Leader. '''Island Governor:''' The position of Governor is used when the Lord Captain is away from the island. The person is chosen by the Lord Captain from among the Captains who are not currently at sea or due to ship out before the Lord Captain returns. The Governor not only is in charge of the civilian operations of the island but is, unless stated otherwise, the Commander of the Island Garrison '''Captain:''' Captain is the title of the person who is in command of a ship while at sea. The Captain is appointed by the Lord Captain and retains this title until the Lord Captain removes it. Island Garrison Force The garrison force is manned by members who have chosen to stay on land and on a rotational basis by ships crews. This posting is mandatory. '''Commander:''' The Lord Captain or Governor command the entire island garrison force. If they are unavailable command falls to the next senior Captain. '''Captain:''' The Captains are in command of various defense posts around the island and patrols who roam the island on foot or by horse. '''Lieutenant:''' Lieutenants are the second in command of a garrison unit or patrol. If the Captain become incapacitated for any reason the Lieutenant assumes command. The Lord Captain will determine if the Lieutenant keeps command and gains the title of Captain or retains his current rank and duty as second in command. '''Master Gunner:''' The gunner is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the cannons, guns and other arms or siege weapons. This also included any and all ammunition, powder, and equipment belonging to those weapons. '''Grommet (Powder Monkey):''' The Grommet is responsible for transporting powder from the closest armory to the cannons during times of battle. This position is typically filled by a young boy, but far be it for any brave pirate to try and tell a young girl she cannot do this task, and is more commonly known as a Powder Monkey. Ship Ranks and Titles '''Captain:''' The Captain of a Pirate vessel is chosen by the Lord Captain. This person Is responsible for asserting the general command of the vessel, especially in times of battle. '''Quartermaster:''' This person is selected by the Captain. The Quartermaster's main duty is to look out for the crew. This is done by representing the crew's interests, as well as maintaining order aboard the ship. '''Sailing Master (1st mate):''' The Sailing Master is often referred to simply as The Master and is more commonly known as the 1st Mate. This person is typically selected by the Captain. The Master is responsible for ship handling and general navigation. It is also this persons duty to look after the ship's charts and navigation instruments. '''Boatswain:''' The Boatswain (often shortened to Bo 'sun) is responsible for general deck activities such as dropping and weighing anchor, as well as the handling of sails. '''Coxswain:''' The Coxswain (often shortened to Cox'n) is responsible for piloting and maintaining the longboats of a ship. Most notably the Coxswain is charged with transporting the captain to shore and back. '''Master Gunner:''' The gunner is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Ship's cannons, guns and other arms. This also included any and all ammunition, powder, and equipment belonging to those weapons. '''Master Healer:''' The Healer is responsible for the health and well being of all the crew while at sea. They will tend to the wounded during a battle. And teach first aid so others can assist. '''Master Arche:''' '''Master Asparist:''' '''Cook:''' The ship's cook is responsible for overseeing food and drink provisions, as well as preparing meals for the crew. This member of the crew was often an older or injured sailor who was thus prevented from serving in other duties. '''Striker:''' The Striker aboard a ship is a master at hunting and fishing. This person's skill is often called upon to provide food for the rest of the crew. '''Artist:''' It is the job of the Artist aboard a ship to document the voyage through varied medium. Be it paint, sketch, carving, etc. Very few Pirate crews are lucky enough to have an Artist aboard. '''Grommet (Powder Monkey):''' The Ship's Grommet is responsible for transporting powder from the powder room to the cannons during times of battle. This position is typically filled by a young boy, and is more commonly known as a Powder Monkey. '''Musicians:''' The Ship's Musicians are responsible for providing music when the crew pleased. The Musicians are a vital tool, not only rousing men's spirits in battle, but also for maintaining moral during long voyages. '''Purser:''' The Ship's Purser is responsible for handling the Ship's provisions and finances. Any stealing of funds or any item the Purser will be imprisoned and tortured till the Lord Captain allows them to find mercy in death. =Codes= '''Article I:''' All adherents of the Code pledge to be bound together as a brotherhood of pirates, sharing alike in one's fortunes and troubles. The Lord Captain and Captains shall have an equal vote in the affairs of the moment and equal share of the provisions, Unless the Lord Captain chooses not to place something up for a vote. Every pirate shall obey the Code. Anyone who fails shall be tortured to death, this is not negotiable. '''Article II:''' The Captain of a ship is to be appointed by the Lord Captain. If any time a crew, with sufficient evidence, finds their Captain to be lacking in ability or offensive in nature, a temporary Captain may be freely elected amongst the ship's members. The Captain shall be made aware of the situation and will graciously step aside, assuming another position on the crew. Failure to follow this procedure will be deemed mutiny. Upon returning to the island a trial will be held with the Lord Captain as Judge and the other Captains as the Jury to determine who is to be held accountable for the incident aboard the ship and will determine if the current Captain has the right to maintain his posting or if the previous Captain regains his posting. '''Article III:''' All members shall be given a ring to wear on the middle finger of their left hand at all times until death. The only time the ring can be removed is when a person is chosen to crew a Merchant ship to help ensure they are disguised. The ring is a pair of clasped arms made of gold with the members name inscribed on the inside. '''Article IV:''' Any pirate who has suffered an injury from pillaging, plundering, hijacking, swashbuckling, or other pirate duties shall receive compensation for the wound from a fund that is set aside for such. Compensation shall be as follows, in gold: Loss of right arm: 800 Loss of left arm: 750 Loss of right leg: 500 Loss of left leg: 450 Fight wound: 100 Loss of eye: 400 Loss of ear: 150 Loss of finger: 200 Each Trigger finger: 300 Head: A dead man not be needin' his money. In the event of the loss of a limb, the Healer or Carpenter may be able to restore lost appendages with what is best suited. Spare planks or other miscellaneous items found on board may be rigged as a makeshift prosthetic. If injury is debilitating to the point of preventing a pirate from performing his duties as an able-bodied seaman, the Quartermaster will provide a new assignment. Replacement limbs lost on duty should be compensated at no less than half-cost of natural limbs. '''Article VI:''' Every member shall have an equal share of fresh provisions and may take pleasure in such provisions at will, except in times of scarcity. Until said scarcity is voted over, it is necessary for the common good of the crew to adhere to rations. Anyone who takes more than his equal share of provisions at any time shall be keel hauled. Any Pirate susceptible of eating any foodstuff rendered pernicious shall see the ship surgeon post haste. '''Article VII:''' Each person shall keep his weapon, whether it be a sword, pistol, or other piece, clean and their powder dry at all times and ready for action. '''Article VIII:''' If a pirate is the first to locate a prize and should find among this plunder a weapon that is better than his own, he may take it as his own unless it is something of great value that the Lord Captain would want to see first. The rest of the items will be chosen in turn with the Captain first, Master second, and so forth in seniority. Ship's Musicians may lay claim to any instruments found among the spoils. '''Article IX:''' No pirate shall strike another while on board the ship. In the event of such an occurrence, the quarrel shall be resolved on the shore by a pistol, sword, or in another agreed upon manner as deemed by the Captain. Limbs or other body parts lost in duel are not to be compensated as those lost in battle. Any fighting while ashore will be resolved by whatever suits the Lord Captain or Governor at that time. '''Article X:''' No one shall game for money in any form during their watch, be they aboard ship or on the island. And when you can gamble, you will never take a persons last coin no matter how desperate they are to lose it in a game of chance. '''Article XI:''' Lights and candles must be snuffed out of eight bells. If anyone desires to drink after such time, they shall do so on the open deck without lights. No one who is on watch is allowed to drink, doing so puts the ship in danger, thus the person found guilty of such shall be placed in the brig for the duration of the voyage. '''Article XII:''' No one shall smoke tobacco in the hold without cap to his pipe or hold a candle without lantern shield. If they are discovered doing so, they shall receive such punishment as the Captain and Officers see fit. '''Article XIII:''' All musicians shall have their only day of rest on a holy day. Any other day, musical pirates shall be granted leisure time only by favor of the Captain or Quartermaster. '''Article XIV:''' Every member of the crew shall be allowed a shift of clothes. These may be obtained from goods plundered, borrowing or purchased from the islands stores. '''Article XV:''' Housing is provided on the island in the form of Barracks for members who are single and do not wish to sleep aboard a ship. There is a seperate Barracks for men and women. If a group has enough coinage to cover the cost they may build a home that they may share or purchase a vacant one when available. Officers, married couples and families may have a home if they have coinage to purchase one or build one if a vacant one is not available. '''Article XVI:''' Children of members shall be raised in the ways of the Brotherhood. Those who show that they and the Brotherhood would benefit from an education the Brotherhood is unable to provide will be sent to Allies located off the island to help secure the children's secret while they attend a University or learn what they were sent away for. Upon completion of the education they are to return to the island or face death for treason. '''Article XVII:''' If a pirate is captured by an enemy ship, he has the right to declare parlay, or temporary protection, until he may have an audience with the enemy Captain. At this point, he cannot be harmed. Parlay is not considered concluded until said captives and Captains have completed negotiations. '''Article XVIII:''' The Captain shall have five shares of a prize. The Master and Quartermaster shall have four shares. The Ships Arche, Aspericist and Healer shall have three shares.The Master Gunner, Carpenter, Sailmaker, Boatswain, Coxswain and Cook shall have two shares. All others shall have one-and-one-half shares each. The company may vote to temporarily withhold the cook's share should his food kill a shipmate. '''Article XIX:''' Anyone giving away the secrets of how to gain entry into the harbor of the island will suffer endless days of torture and will be put to death only at the time of the Lord Captains choosing. If any person steals anything, be it aboard ship or on the island they shall be tortured to death. The same punishment applies to anyone deemed to be traitorous to the Brotherhood or found to be a spy. '''Article XX:''' All of the females belong to the Brotherhood but will also be allowed membership into the Sisterhood of the Pirates. No men are allowed to join. The Lord Captain and Governor can attend meetings of the Sisterhood and have final say in anything concerning it as well. All women are to be treated as equals to the men and can even hold Officer ranks if they prove themselves. The women are to be treated with respect at all times and have their own court in matters concerning the females unless it is something that the entire Brotherhood needs to tend to. '''Article XXI:''' When sent with the merchant ships to do business with some of the countries, all pirates will act as citizens of the particular country being visited at that time and will act accordingly, failure to do so may result in their death. On such assignments those of the nationality of said country will be pulled from all of the Brotherhood to fill the positions on the ships for that duration. '''Article XXII:''' Ships will be sent out in threes. One large ship to ensure enough fire power and two faster ships in the event a chase needs to given to capture any ships trying to escape. This also ensures a measure of safety in the case where the ships find themselves facing a countries naval vessel. If she ships encounter a fleet their is no dishonor is sailing away as fast as possible to elude capture of face destruction. The Senior Captain will hold the title of Fleet Captain for the duration of the voyage. '''Article XXIII:''' A plundering fleet should first try to capture a ship intact so that it may be sold later or added to the Brotherhoods fleet. Try not to take lives unless there is no other choice. Any royalty, nobility or wealthy passenger should be taken to the island and held for ransom, all other passengers and crews are to be placed in longboats with enough provisions to see them safely to the nearest friendly port. No male or female shall be raped or abused under any circumstances. Anyone raping a female will answer to the Sisterhood for this crime. Those who wish to join the Brotherhood shall be placed in the brig and brought to the island to undergo initiation. Initiation Every prisoner that is brought to the island who wants to join the Brotherhood, be they an crew member of the captured ship, a released servant or slave or any person expressing a desire, must undergo a series of tests and initiations to prove their worth. To ensure they are not spies who were planted to try and gain secrets of the Brotherhood and the island, they will be examined by a Healer, Archeist and Asparsist. Even those born on the island must undergo the Initiation before they are considered part of the Brotherhood. This process may take several days or weeks in the case of injury, to complete. Upon passage of the all tests and rites the initiate undergoes the joining ceremony. '''I:''' The first thing an initiate must do is give a valid reason of why they wish to join the Brotherhood and what they have to offer in return and why they are worthy to become a member. '''II:''' You will be taken to a room while blind folded, placed in a sitting position in the center of the room and told to pick three items, but you must choose wisely and then you will have to explain your choices. '''III:''' If they are to become a crew member of a ship they must now show their knowledge of ships and their ability while aboard one. And knowledge of the water they will sail in. If they are lacking in this area then they must learn more before proceeding to the next phase. '''IV:''' At this phase they must show their ability to dive from the ship and swim to shore from a ship that is in the middle of the harbor. Secondly they must help an injured crew member to shore using wreckage. '''V:''' At this mid point you have earned the privilege of having some fun but it still remains a part of the initiation. You will now be tested on your Wenching ability. Your partner of the nights entertainment will be brought before the gathered members and will tell their version after you. '''VI:''' Next they must show what weapons knowledge and ability they possess. If they are lacking in the knowledge of any weapon that must be used by a member, then they are to learn them on with a minimum of skill before proceeding to the next phase. This part includes the firing of weapons at targets and dueling. '''VII:''' '''VIII:''' '''IX:''' '''X:''' Dues 5% membership dues is required to be paid in full every month. If you are at sea you can make arrangements for someone else to pay your dues in your absence or ensure that you can pay all of it in full once you return to the isle. It can be paid in gems, jewelry, coinage, priceless art or goods of equal value. =Members= Current Deceased=